


Only Natural

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #131: “Take your clothes off and get back in my bed.”, Natural, Exhibition.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #131: “Take your clothes off and get back in my bed.”, Natural, Exhibition.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Only Natural

~

That afternoon, they settled on the sofa with books. When Harry sighed hours later, Severus looked up. “What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking—” Harry looked sheepish. “I can’t go near work for two more days or Robards will have my hide, but I’m dying to know what’s happening with the case.” 

“I’m surprised Weasley hasn’t Flooed to update you.” Severus glanced at the clock. “He should be out of work by now.” 

“Ron’s probably giving us space.”

“For which I’m most grateful,” murmured Severus. 

Harry grinned. “Maybe I’ll Floo him, see what’s happening.” 

“Quite.” Severus cleared his throat. “And have you decided what you wish to do with the rest of your forced holiday?” 

“Other than spend it with you? No.” Harry shifted closer, setting aside his book. “Why?” His smile deepened. “Do you have…suggestions?” 

“We could visit my mother.” Severus held himself stiff as he waited for Harry’s response. 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “You want me to meet your…Oh, wow.”

“Not if you’re going to be ridiculous about it.” Severus sniffed. “It’s only natural that if we’re to continue this association, you should meet my only living relative.” He paused. “The only one I’m prepared to claim, anyway.” 

Harry squeezed Severus’ hand. “I’d be honoured.” 

“Indeed.” Severus exhaled. “I’ll owl her in the morning, see if we can visit tomorrow evening. If that’s all right with you.” 

“Yes.” Harry leaned in, kissing Severus. “I can’t wait. I bet she’s brilliant.” 

“She certainly thinks so.” Severus smiled. “And she happens to be correct. Now, weren’t you going Floo Weasley?” 

“Yeah.” After another kiss, Harry got up, kneeling by the fireplace. 

Severus sat back, eyeing Harry’s arse as he talked first to Granger, and then Weasley, who proceeded to tell him all the Ministry gossip. 

Thirty minutes in, after watching the exhibition Harry’s arse made as it moved tantalizingly, Severus coughed. 

Harry, glancing over his shoulder, smiled. “Gotta go, mate. I’ll see you in a couple days.” Signing off, he stood, sauntering towards Severus. “Something on your mind?” 

Severus smirked as Harry straddled him. “Taking your clothes off and getting you back into my bed.” 

Harry leaned down. “Fine with me,” he whispered against Severus’ mouth. 

~


End file.
